


It's always Tommy

by r_497385



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Made this on a whim, NOT angst for once guys, One Big Happy Family, SBI bitches, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tommy is a ball of massive destruction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but a ball of fucking sunshine nonetheless, family bonding we love to see it, i will literally die for them your honor, trust me this shit is soft, wilbur and phil and techno suffers from several heart diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_497385/pseuds/r_497385
Summary: Tommy is a fucking hellspawn.But honestly, SBI would commit war crimes just for this stupid little gremlin.OrIn which Tommy makes something for his family, and it surprisingly stays in tact for way too long.
Relationships: All platonic dudes, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, shipping irl ppl is weirdchamp
Comments: 12
Kudos: 241





	It's always Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! My heart is suffering from all the angst I've been preparing, and I was suddenly in the mood for some fluff, so have this for the time being <3
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

It was always Tommy.

The glue to the group, the little gremlin that forced them into growing as what they had dubbed themselves as the SBI.

  
Tommy was brash, energetic, and loud. An obnoxious child, had you ignored all of the kids genuine effort to actually make things cheerful.

  
Keeping things cheerful, apparently was Tommy's forte. 

  
Blonde fluffy hair swooshing, bouncing as it got hit by air whilst the boy had giddily jumped up and down after religiously shouting at them to buy a new figurine set from a tv show they couldn't be bothered to watch.

  
For Tommy's sake though, maybe they could at least be tolerant, only able to pretend for so long to not want to vomit at the low quality movie the child had picked. Before they had to promptly play two separate screens, one for Tommy, and one for them.

  
But Tommy stays boisterous, giggling at the loudest of things, tiny hands busying themselves with crafting several parts together, sticking them onto their designated positions, ending up with three different figures.

Completely different from what's been displayed on the cover.

  
Instead, the three figurines looked even familiar once Tommy had given them a better look.

  
Smiling so wide, they almost thought it would hurt. Braces being shown off to the world much like the blonde's little creation, which they slowly could see consists of a pig figurine, complete with a fighting stance plus a sharp sword on the humanoid pig's clutch. The second one was a regular person, though if you were to inspect closer, the person had a personalized tiny little mic on it's grasp, a similar beanie over it's head hanging like a decoration, and circle framed glasses, riding on a horse with a small guitar in hand. The third one being an eagle, black wings attached on it's back, posing so majestically the three widened their eyes at how good Tommy is at rearranging parts.

For lack of better words, it was fucking adorable. 

  
And with an equally adorable child giggling at them with a smile that could brighten up the entire world, they found themselves almost losing a heart. Warming his merry little way into their hearts with such a simple, yet meaningful action such as this.

Tommy was disgustingly adorable. It's not fair.

  
_The fuck, how is this child a spawn of literal satan, but also the fucking descendant of little angels??? The fuck?_

  
The three thought collectively inside of their heads, trembling hands each grasping the handmade figurine, handling it with surprising care. Then again, you don't really get made cute things by your obnoxiously annoying (those two statements were not true) younger brother every day.

So they might as well cherish it.

  
-

  
When Tommy grew older, one time he caught Techno off guard by trying to surprise him in his room. Only meeting wide pupils slightly covered by tussles of unkempt hair, Tommy's mouth slightly twisted down forming a curious o. Then his eyes shifted down, and there it was.

  
The figurine he made on a whim, for _them. It was now clutched tightly in Techno's hands like it means the world to him._

Tommy almost laughs.

  
Almost.

Settling into soft bouts of giggles and nudging his brother's side, too happy to hear the cursed grumblings underneath the pinkette's breath.

Not that Tommy cared what his brother had to say, Tommy had caught his brother with his toy! And the red on his cheeks when he snapped his head the other way made Tommy feel warm.

  
And if Tommy had suddenly blurted out the nickname, "Techie" on accident while they were lazily snuggling up on the couch -more like sleeping on top of each other- Techno hadn't mentioned the small slip up. Pointedly ignoring Tommy's flushed cheeks, as Tommy also did with his own.

Techno kept the enormous urge to ruffle Tommy's hair to himself that day, and had groaned when he had significantly felt warmth spreading inside his cold dead heart.

Never once admitting his day already got better just by his little brother's nicknames.

-

  
Tommy had been only wandering mindlessly around the house, he was bored with nothing else to do, which was what prompted the whole tour. What he didn't expect though, was his brother's unusually unlocked room.

  
Tommy never was a preacher of privacy, but his eyes managed to slightly see a slumped figure sleeping on the bed.

  
Long limbs outstretched in weird ways, indicating how fast his second eldest brother must've ran to his bed in order to get into such a position.

Tommy sighed, peeking, catching a slight shiver from his older brother. Tiptoeing lightly, Tommy slowly picked up the blanket discarded on the carpeted floors.

  
Once Tommy had been sure enough that his brother is no longer shivering, Tommy made a small cheer. Careful of his volume. Proudly huffing and muttering praises to himself, Tommy almost missed the small thing currently being hugged by his brother. Almost.

Tommy's eyes darted curiously. Briefly recognizing the thing curled up in Wilby's hands, scooting over to confirm his suspicions.

And he was right.

  
The same figurine Tommy had made them all those years ago.

Tommy's eyes immediatly lit up, despite his claims of them only doing that once he had done some catastrophic mayhem.

  
Feeling a wide smile graze his lips, Tommy couldn't help himself, slightly climbing up the bed and pressing a chaste kiss on his sleeping brother's forehead. Ecstatic, and chest bursting with pride.

  
Running panickedly when the sleeping figure abruptly woke up, making sure to close the door behind him as he ran.

  
The now awakened teen had sat on his bed in a daze. Remnants of warmth coating his entire body, feeling it the warmest on his forehead. Brushing his calloused fingers used spesifically for making music, Wilbur smiled at himself.

  
The kiss was so warm.

  
His little brother thought he was such a sneak, it was cute.

  
The rest of the day went on with Tommy consistently glaring at Wilbur's annoying smirk, completely ignoring the fact that his brother hadn't even mentioned Tommy doing anything yet. Despite that, Tommy just knew. Leaving the two other in complete confusion, but they could just imagine what it was considering it was Tommyinnit. Tommyinnit was always a surprise, but even at certain times he was certainly the most predictable.

  
-

Again, Tommy wasn't expecting to find himself in the similar situation. Though this time things are slightly different, instead of being hyper aware that they were caught or at least acknowledging Tommy caught them, there his dad was. Standing in the hallway, softly humming to himself whilst staring at the figurine so fondly, making Tommy's chest ache. not so subtly polishing his figurine with such carefull wipes Tommy might think it was an important ancient artifact or something like that. But it wasn't. 

Tommy felt his heart go full anyway. Prompting to leap at his dad, who in turn only smiled once he had been aware of Tommy's presence and picked Tommy up by his waist, even if he is growing older, and was already taller than Phil, Philza minecraft was never a man to underestimate.

  
True to that statement, his father gracefully picked him up and spun him around, gently twirling up about like they were dancing in an open field.

Tommy thinks it should embarrass him, but after catching so many of them in action, bringing more and more warmth into his stomach, Tommy couldn't care less.  
This was his family, and he was proud to admit that they made him feel loved, happy, and incredibly soft. He felt safe. 

  
Safe.

  
So very safe.

  
With that thought in mind, Tommy actually giggled when he felt two pairs of strong arms circling around him. Breaking out into wild grins while they laughed at Tommy's giggles, slowly turning into cackles when he accidentally stepped on Techno's foot in the midst of their hugging session, resulting into an almost aggressive battle of who can catch the gremlin child and step on him until he was a flat pancake first.

  
Laughter bursting out, echoing through the spacious house only occupied by four. A family. Laying on the ground on top of each other as they all fell from the previous aggressive battle. Chest vibrating softly, the four continued to snuggle and eventually tickle each other in an attempt to annoy the shit out of one another.

  
Not even Techno was able to resist this special moment. And it was safe to say none of them needed to point out, that the ticklings original purpose wasn't fulfilled. 

  
But certainly, the bubbling bouts of laughter from the wheezing family counts as a success on it's own.

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me, "Soft SBI supremacy!".
> 
> Soft SBI supremacy! 
> 
> Pease give them happiness please. I will launch myself into the sun if these boys don't get the happiness they deserve.


End file.
